Pteranodon
Pteranodon is a large Pterosaur from the Cretaceous era. In Primeval Episode 1.1 Connor included Pteranodon in his database of prehistoric creatures. Several Pteranodon toys were also seen in Ben Trent's room. Episode 1.3 There were several Pterosaurs on the Cretaceous Beach when Cutter came there searching for Helen. It is thought these were Pteranodons, as it was at the perfect time and era, with Mosasaurs roaming the seas. Episode 1.5 A Pteranodon came through an Anomaly into Wimbledon Golf Course. Initially, it was incorrectly blamed by the Home Office team for the death of a golfer, but in reality it was a flock of Anurognathus. )]] The Pteranodon chased Connor and Rex across the golf course. It later flew into a city, but was tranquilized by Cutter and Stephen. Once the Pteranodon awoke, it was released and sent back through the Anomaly. Episode 2.2 In the Cretaceous Desert, a Pteranodon attacked Helen Cutter after she stole one of its eggs, wounding her in the leg before flying off. Episode 3.10 A Pteranodon attacked Helen in the Cretaceous Forest when she tried to reach an AnomalyinaPteranodon nest. Episode 4.1 Several Pterosaurs that looked identical to Pteranodon were visible from the Cretaceous Forest, flying in the skies. In Primeval: New World ''The New World (NW 1x1) A female Pteranodon came through an Anomaly to Stanley Park, and built a nest in the park. It went into Vancouver and killed a parachuter, then later abducted a [[Trevor|boy and kept him captive in its nest. When the Tank team found the Pteranodon's nest, Dylan Weir shot the Pteranodon with numerous tranquilisers until it fell unconscious, while Evan Cross saved the boy. Shortly afterwards, the Pteranodon came to when a Utahraptor arrived, and the two creatures fought until the Pteranodon defeated the Utahraptor and passed out again. The Pteranodon was then taken back to the Tank and frozen until the team could return them to their own time. Non-Canon At least one Pteranodon is caught up in "Chaos", the Anomaly Creature. Trivia *"Pteranodon" is Latin for "toothless wing". *Pteranodon, along with Rex and the Future Predator, are the only animals to appear in all of the first 3 series. *This is the largest flying creature the team has encountered. *The Pteranodon did not return in series 4, though some officially unknown pterosaurs (possibly Alanqa) are seen flying in Episode 4.1. *The pterosaurs in 1.3, 4.1 and ''Eye Strain are possibly Pteranodons. This is unlikely in 4.1, due to the presence of a Spinosaurus. *The New World Pteranodon has a different visual style than the one from the original show, suggesting that it could be a different species of Pteranodon. *The new style of the New World Pteranodons is similar to that of the Pteranodons seen in the film Jurassic Park III. *The species seen in New World appears to be more aggressive than the species seen in the original Primeval show, actively engaging in a fight with a raptor, capturing a young boy to take him to its nest and even killing 1 parachuter. *Pteranodon is the only pterosaur to be identified by name in the show. Errors *It is potrayed as being scaly even though it was proven that most if not all pterosaurs are covered in fur-like down. *The Pteranodon in ''New World ''is potrayed as having a straight beak while actual Pteranodon had beaks that curved upward. *It is potrayed as being bipedal, something that pterosaurs could not be as most of their weight was centered towards the front causing them to walk on all fours. *The Pteranodon in ''New World ''is also seen hunting terrestrial prey (people) even though it is well known Pteranodon was an animal that preyed exclusively on fish. *The "female" Pteranodon in ''New World ''has a male Pteranodon's crest. Category:Pterosaurs Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths